Bee
by autumnpanda
Summary: Menurut Huang Zi Tao, patah hati itu rasanya seperti disengat lebah. / KrisTao slight SuTao / Shounen-ai / FF sogokan buat yang nungguin TS, MB, dll / Feel free to read :D


**.**

**Bee**

**.**

_**Menurut Huang Zi Tao**_**, **_**patah hati itu rasanya seperti disengat lebah**_**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: K(+)**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Length: Oneshot**

**.**

**Casts: Huang Zi Tao (Zi Tao), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), slight Kim Joonmyun (Suho), and others**

**.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, Alternate Universe [AU], Typo, Miss Typo, Weird, Strange, Absurd, and so'on *mesem***

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

Biasanya, jika ada seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati, hal pertama kali yang akan terjadi adalah, si gadis akan pergi dengan memalingkan wajahnya secara dramatis. Lalu menangis diam-diam di belakang pemuda yang telah menolak cintanya.

Kejadian selanjutnya, ketika gadis itu telah pulang ke rumah, si gadis akan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Setelah itu menyalakan musik ber-_genre_ _ballad_. Dan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti suasana hati. Bahkan kalau perlu, si gadis akan berteriak-teriak keras, menjerit frustasi, seolah mengungkapkan betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini padanya!

Tapi untuk Huang Zi Tao yang sedang patah hati sekarang ini, ia tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Alasan yang pertama, karena dia bukan seorang gadis.

_Itu jelas! Dadanya saja rata._

Alasan yang kedua, karena Zi Tao sudah sering mengalami yang seperti ini.

_Dan itu miris,_ _sangat miris!_

_Menyedihkan..._

Di kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Pada umumnya ketika seorang pemuda sedang patah hati, dia pasti akan setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Secengeng apapun pemuda itu.

Mereka –para pemuda– akan berusaha tetap _stay cool_. Karena bagi mereka harga diri lebih penting dari pada sakit hati.

"Tao.."

Yang memanggil Zi Tao barusan adalah Suho. Tersangka, sekaligus pelaku utama yang menyebabkan Zi Tao patah hati.

Nama aslinya Kim Joonmyun, berhubung dia adalah ketua dewan murid di sekolah tempat Zi Tao belajar ditambah sifatnya yang suka melindungi layaknya seorang malaikat itu. Maka kebanyakan siswa memanggilnya Suho, yang berarti _guardian_.

Sosok pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Zi Tao itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan bukit belakang sekolah mereka. Saat itu waktu istirahat siang masih berlangsung, jadi Zi Tao memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya sembari menikmati sekumpulan _anemone _liar yang sedang mekar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Suho bertanya lembut ditemani senyuman menawan khas miliknya. Membuat Zi Tao mau tak mau segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Suho karena ia tengah menahan perasaannya yang masih kalut.

'_Untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu jika aku tidak bisa memiliki senyumanmu seorang diri?_'

"Kudengar dari Yixing, kau mencariku ya?"

Suho bertanya sekali lagi. Dan Zi Tao tetap saja mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

'_Iya. Aku mencarimu. Tapi itu sebelum aku melihat kalian berciuman di pojok kelas!_'

_**Bruussk**_

Zi Tao kemudian merasakan helaian rambutnya yang sewarna dengan pasir pantai diusap dengan lembut oleh jemari Suho. Dan hal itu yang membuat Zi Tao kembali mengingat segala kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Suho untuknya.

Senyumnya yang hangat, tutur katanya yang menenangkan, pribadinya yang ramah. Itulah yang membuat Zi Tao begitu menyukai sosok pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu.." ucap Suho dan kembali tersenyum setelah menarik jemarinya dari kepala pirang Zi Tao. Ia lalu mulai beranjak dari posisinya semula, dan segera berjalan menjauhi Zi Tao.

"Maaf ya, sudah mengganggu waktumu." ucap Suho sekali lagi sebelum ia pada akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao sendiri.

Zi Tao kemudian kembali memandang hamparan bunga _anemone_ berwarna ungu di depannya. Baginya, melihat bunga liar yang tengah bergoyang terkena angin itu lebih mengasyikan ketimbang harus melihat orang yang membuatnya patah hati kembali pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang menjurus ke abu-abu itu lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke salah satu _anemone_, dan memetiknya. Ia kemudian memandangi bunga cantik itu dalam diam. Kembali memikirkan sosok pemuda yang tadi baru saja berada di dekatnya.

'_Patah hati itu, rasanya seperti seseorang yang ingin membeli sebuah barang, tapi tidak jadi karena uangnya tidak cukup._'

"Sialan.."

Zi Tao menggeram kesal. Mahkota bunga yang ada di genggaman-nya pun ia remas hingga hancur dan terkoyak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika patah hati itu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"SIALAAAANNN!"

_**BUAKH!**_

Bahkan saking kesalnya Zi Tao sampai harus bangkit berdiri, dan langsung menendang sebatang pohon tempat dia duduk bersandar tadi kuat-kuat.

"WAAAAAA!"

_**BRUGH!**_

Dan tanpa sadar, Zi Tao membuat pohon tadi bergetar hebat hingga menyebabkan seseorang yang –sepertinya– sedang berada di atas pohon tersebut jatuh ke atas tanah dan menimbulkan suara 'gedebuk' yang cukup keras.

"K-kau! Aish, _appo_.."

Zi Tao hanya diam memandangi sesosok pemuda dewasa –malah kelihatannya jauh lebih tua– yang sekarang ini tengah sibuk mengusap area pantatnya, sembari meringis kecil menahan sakit. Sosok itu tampak menggerutu kecil dan menautkan kedua alis tebalnya hingga menyatu. Menunjukkan betapa kolotnya dia.

"_Seonsaengnim_, kenapa bisa jatuh?"

Satu pertanyaan polos tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Zi Tao. Membuat sosok pemuda dewasa tadi semakin menautkan kedua alisnya, dan mengerutkan dahinya sebal.

"Kenapa bertanya kepadaku? Kan kau yang menendang pohon ini!" sentak sosok yang merupakan salah satu staf pengajar di sekolah Zi Tao tersebut sembari memandang siswanya menggunakan kedua iris kelamnya yang setajam elang.

Dan dia adalah Kris Wu. Seorang guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, yang kabarnya baru saja pindah dari Vancouver, Kanada. Salah satu guru idola di sekolah Zi Tao, dimana banyak sekali gadis-gadis teman Zi Tao yang kagum pada sosok guru tersebut.

Wajah guru tersebut akan sangat tampan andai saja ia mau melepaskan sebuah kacamata baca yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya –menurut Zi Tao–. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna pirang menyerupai rambut Zi Tao sendiri. Hanya saja yang ini lebih mirip seperti warna tembaga.

"Eum.. Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika _seonsaengnim _sedang ingin mencoba menjadi seekor monyet."

_**Twitch**_

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya berkata seperti itu pada gurumu sendiri!" sentak sang guru tampan itu dan menoyor kepala Zi Tao cukup keras. Dan bukannya pergi, sang guru yang kerap dipanggil Kris-_seonsaengnim_ itu malah duduk di atas hamparan rerumputan. Sama seperti yang Zi Tao lakukan tadi.

"Sejak kapan, _seonsaengnim_ di atas pohon? Dan apa yang _seonsaengnim _lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Zi Tao ingin membuka percakapan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana kolot yang diciptakan oleh guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu.

Zi Tao sendiri lalu ikut duduk tepat di samping tubuh Kris-_seonsaengnim_, dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya mengamati _anemone-anemone_ liar yang bergoyang terkena angin.

"Melihatmu.."

_**Deg**_

Kedua keping hitam Zi Tao mendadak membelalak cukup lebar. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang ini. Tapi sayangnya, ia belum bisa memandang Kris-_seonsaengnim_ dikarenakan wajahnya sudah pasti memerah ketika ia mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi.

"_Seonsaengnim_, mau meledekku ya?"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa aku harus meledekmu?"

Dan bukannya menjawab, Kris-_seonsaengnim_ justru mengutarakan pertanyaan pada Zi Tao. Membuat Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Dan kembali memasang wajah sendu.

"Karena _seonsaengnim _tahu jika aku sedang patah hati." desis Zi Tao sembari memeluk lututnya erat. Ia kemudian mengedipkan keping matanya berulang-ulang, berusaha menghalau buliran air mata yang hendak keluar dari iris hitamnya.

_**Grep**_

Siswa bermarga Huang itu sontak kembali membelalakkan matanya, kaget akan perlakuan Kris-_seonsaengnim _yang tiba-tiba saja menarik bahunya hingga membuatnya seolah sedang bersandar pada tubuh guru tersebut.

Kali ini Zi Tao berani mendongakkan kepalanya, dan memandang sosok pria berkacamata itu dengan pandangan bingung. Apalagi ketika Kris-_seonsaengnim_ justru mulai memetik sebatang _anemone_ berwarna merah dan menyerahkannya kepada Zi Tao.

"I-ini.."

Zi Tao menerima bunga berwarna merah terang itu dengan tangan bergetar. Dan ketika ia melihat Kris-_seonsaengnim _tersenyum padanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Hiks, _go-gomawo so-seonsaengnim_, hiks.."

"Jangan menangis! Wajahmu jelek sekali tahu." olok Kris-_seonsaengnim_ membuat Zi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Zi Tao kemudian memandangi _anemone_ yang dia pegang itu cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya ada dua ekor lebah yang terbang menuju ke arah bunga berwarna merah itu dan hinggap di atas serbuk sari bunga tersebut.

"Apa _seonsaengnim_ tahu, bagaimana rasanya patah hati?" tanya Zi Tao tiba-tiba dan membuat sang guru yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu menatapnya sejenak.

"Seperti di sengat lebah kan?" tebak Kris-_seonsaengnim_ asal, namun Zi Tao malah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ung, awalnya sakitnya tidak terasa. Tapi setelah itu, akan muncul ruam merah dan membekas di kulit. Rasanya gatal dan menyebalkan."

"…"

"…"

Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam dan kembali menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus pelan di bukit belakang sekolah. Dan Zi Tao lalu meletakkan _anemone_ yang dipegangnya tadi ke atas tanah berumput. Membiarkan agar dua lebah tadi lebih leluasa mengambil nektar dari dalam bunga itu.

"Apa itu yang kau rasakan sekarang ini?"

Zi Tao kemudian mengulum senyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kris-_seonsaengnim_. Ia tak kunjung menjawabnya. Bukan karena tak mau, tapi ia sudah terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban lagi.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya Kris-_seonsaengnim_ sekali lagi dan memutar bahu Zi Tao agar ia bisa melihat wajah sang murid sekarang ini.

"Menurut _seonsaengnim _bagaimana?"

"Kau terlihat.."

"…"

"..sedang terluka."

"Tuh tahu." ucap Zi Tao dan terkekeh geli. Berusaha membuat sang _seonsaengnim_ agar tidak bisa melihat air matanya yang hendak mengalir kembali.

Kris-_seonsaengnim_ kemudian mendengus kecil dan mengusap surai Zi Tao pelan hingga membuat kepala Zi Tao tertunduk. Jemari tangannya yang hangat itu kemudian mulai turun dan membelai pipi Zi Tao sayang.

"Kau, masih belum bisa menerimaku ya?" tanya Kris-_seonsaengnim_ membuat Zi Tao tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya cepat.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap iris kelam milik sang guru yang tengah memandangnya sendu. Seolah menunjukkan pada Zi Tao jika ia juga tengah terluka.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." ucap Zi Tao dan ganti menggenggam jemari Kris-_seonsaengnim_ yang masih berada di sebelah pipinya.

"Tapi kau sepertinya masih tidak bisa melupakan Joonmyun." rajuk Kris-_seonsaengnim_ sembari membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sebuah tindakan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh guru tampan macam dia.

"Ha-habis, belum ada seseorang yang bisa mengempiskan bengkaknya sih." balas Zi Tao dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Tidak sadar jika kedua pipinya kini sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"Hah?"

"Bengkaknya. Bekas di sengat lebah.."

Kris-_seonsaengnim _lalu menggerakkan jemarinya sekali lagi. Membuat genggaman Zi Tao jadi terlepas. Ia lalu menyentuh dagu Zi Tao dan mengangkat wajah manis Zi Tao tepat ke arah hadapannya.

"Berarti, jika aku melakukan hal yang bisa membuat bekas 'sengatan' itu hilang, kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Kris-_seonsaengnim_ dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao hingga hidung mereka berdua saling menempel.

"Me-memang, _seonsaengnim_ mau melakukan apa?" tanya Zi Tao sedikit terbata begitu ia menyadari posisinya dengan sang guru terlihat sangat tidak bagus menurutnya.

Kris-_seonsaengnim_ menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya kemudian. Membentuk satu seringaian kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada permukaan bibir tipis milik Zi Tao. Zi Tao yang terkejut dengan aksi sang guru pindahan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris-_seonsaengnim_ terlihat mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Ia lalu memandangi wajah Zi Tao yang memerah dan kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar. Mungkin masih terkejut akan tindakkannya barusan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris-_seonsaengnim_, membuat Zi Tao kemudian tersadar.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana 'bengkak'nya? Apa sudah mengecil?"

"Eh, ah, itu.. Um, lumayan.." jawab Zi Tao kikuk dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua bola matanya resah.

"Oh, sepertinya jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada ini. Bekas sengatan Joonmyun sepertinya akan benar-benar menghilang."

"Haaah?"

"Jadi…"

"Ja-jadi apa?"

"Jadi, kau mau menerimaku?"

"U-ung, baiklah.."

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak ikhlas begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Tsk! Sudahlah! Ayo kita benar-benar buat bekas sengatan itu menghilang! Dan akan aku ganti dengan sengatanku!"

"E-eh, apa yang mau _seonsaengnim_ lakukan? Apa maksudnya dengan melakukan hal yang lebih?"

"…"

"GYAAA! KENAPA _SEONSAENGNIM_ MELEPAS KANCING SERAGAMKUUU?"

"…"

"HUWAAA! APA YANG KAU PEGANG _SEONSAENGNIM_?"

"…"

"GYAAA! _SEONSAENGNIM_ PEDOOOO!"

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Cuap-cuap si author gelo:

Entah kenapa saya suka sekali dengan menulis fanfic yang nggak jelas seperti ini (-_-) *digampar*

Yah, maklumi sajalah. Namanya juga baru aja bangkit dari kubangan lumpur *halah*

.

.

Betewe makasih udah mau mampir :D

Kapan-kapan datang lagi ya? *dadah bareng lebahnya*


End file.
